Highschool Romance
by MelodyString
Summary: SUMMARY: FIRST FANFIC;Lucy Heartfilia a top student at Fairy Tail Academy who HATES Playboys, Natsu Dragneel a Playboy and a Heartbreaker at Fairy Tail Academy, but what happens when Natsu meets Lucy and Lucy meets Natsu … Will love blossom?... Will Lucy still hates playboys? Will somebody be jealous? … Suck at Summaries (EDITED)
1. Chapter 1

SUMMARY: FIRST FANFIC;Lucy Heartfilia a top student at Fairy Tail Academy who HATES Playboys, Natsu Dragneel a Playboy and a Heartbreaker at Fairy Tail Academy, but what happens when Natsu meets Lucy and Lucy meets Natsu … Will love blossom?... Will Lucy still hates playboys? Will somebody be jealous? … Suck at Summaries (EDITED)

* * *

Dammit! Said a teenage blondie, while hurrying up to find her school. She doesn't want to be late at the recognition of honors.

_Anyways, This teenage blondie girl is Lucy Heartifilia, 17 years old, she transferred here 2 months ago at Fairy Tail Academy. And a smart-ass chick like her bestfriend._

Finally I found it! Said Lucy while hurrying to get her bag and get the hell out of her apartment.

_Yes, Lucy is living in an apartmart, ever since her fight with her father, Jude Heartifilia, she ran away from home and moved here at Magnolia. _

As Lucy got her bag she immediately run to the door and went out. She locked her door immediately. When she was about to run again she heard a familiar voice behind her. When she turned around she was immediately crushed by a hug.

Lu-chan, Ohayo. Said a bluenette while hugging her bestfriend.

Levy-chan, Ohayo. Said Lucy while returning the hug.

_Levy McGarden, the first person she became friends with ever since she transferred at Fairy Tail Academy. And a little protective when it comes to Lucy. A member of the student council (secretary). And has certain feelings for a black haired guy. _**( I GUEES YOU ALREADY KN0W WHO THAT BLACK HAIRED GUY IS =3 )**

Where were you yesterday? We were worried sick. We thought something happened to you. Said Levy while breaking her hug with Lucy.

Gomen ne, Levy-chan. I was so busy at work. Said Lucy with an apologetic smile._a _

Levy huffed. And said Fine just don't do it again okay? Text us so we know if your-. She was cut off when she heard Lucy cursed.

Lu-chan?

We need to hurry Levy-chan or were going to be late for the recognition of honors. As Lucy said that, she hold Levy's hand then she run as fast as she could.

When they finally arrived at Fairy Tail Academy the both of them were out of breath. Lucy removed her hand from Levy's. Then they took a minute to they already catched there breath, Lucy was the first one who spoke and said

Let's go Levy-chan, If we don't we won't hear who got to the honors and were going to get HER wrath.

When Levy heard Lucy said HER, she immediately replied with a nod. When Levy replied, Lucy immediately grabs Levy's hand than run as fast as she could, before they got there late.

* * *

**WELL, I KNOW I SUCK AT DOING THIS BUT PLEASE REVIEW THIS THANK YOU =)**

**(EDITED)**

**I'LL UPDATE MORE LATER ... SINCE I'M SOOO BUSY IN SCHOOL **


	2. The Playboy

**Time Skip ~After the Recognition~**

We made it in time nee, Levy-chan? Said Lucy while turning her head to face her bestfriend.

Um, but we barely made in time. Said Levy, while replaying what happened before they got to the gym.

**~FLASHBACK~**

While Lucy and Levy were running real fast to get to the gym. A scarlet-haired girl suddenly appeared right in front of them. When Lucy and Levy saw the scarlet-haired girl, they immedietly stopped running and faced the girl in front of them.

Why are you two still doing here? The scarlet-haired girl asks with a dark aura surrounding her. Lucy and Levy immediately became nervous.

W-well y-you s-see. Said Levy nervously while looking at the scarlet-haired girl.

Lucy noticed that Levy was so nervous that she couldn't finish her sentence so she stepped in. And said

Well you see Erza, I overslept again because of work and found Levy-chan in front of the school gate looking for her earring, so I helped her look for it. Said Lucy with confidence and a little bit nervous.

_Yes, this is the famous student council president, Erza "Titania" Scarlet. She was titled "Titania" because she's the stongest, really the strongest person here at Fairy Tail Academy. And no one, I really mean no one could ever disobey has a soft spot for the student council vice-president._

Erza eyed the two suspiciously before letting them go. The two looked at each other, and nodded, then they took off.

**~END OF FLASHBACK~**

But still we made it and got to the honors. Said Lucy with a bright smile.

Levy smiled too. And suddenly they heard a beep sound. Levy looked at her phone and found a text

_**From:**__ Erza Scarlet_

_Levy, I need you to get the papers at the principal's office for the event next week. A.S.A.P_

_**To: **__Levy McGarden_

Gomen ne Lu-chan, you go first,Erza ordered me to get the papers for the event next week. Said Levy with an apologetic smile.

It's okay Levy-chan. See you Lucy with a small smile.

Um, see you later. Replied Levy.

Levy went straight to the office, while Lucy went to her classroom. Homeroom was her first subject.

**~HALLWAY~**

Hey ladies. Said a pink-haired man with a sexy smile. And the girls were screaming like.. He's sooo freaking hot!, Sooo sexy and (blah blah blah). The pink haired-man only smirked while hearing this. The screaming didn't last long when the girls heard a girl's voice. Suddenly a short silver-haired girl suddenly appeared.

Natsu-kun!, Natsu-kun! Said the short silver-haired girl. The pink-haired man,Natsu, smiled and said..

Hey! Lisanna. Said the man named Natsu while grinning. The silver-haired girl named Lisanna blushed dark red. Although Natsu didn't noticed it, the girls did and glared at the silver-haired girl. When Lisanna noticed that the girls were glaring at her, she glared back.

_Anyways the pink-haired man is Natsu Dragneel. The famous playboy and heartbreaker. The captain ball in basketball, in Fairy Tail Academy. And the short silver-haired girl is Lisanna Strauss, has a spitting image of Mirajane Strauss (_**You'll meet Mirajane later ^_^) **_. She's the famous cheerleader captain. And has a big crush on Natsu. Although Natsu only thought Lisanna as a sister, Lisanna didn't gave up, up until Natsu said that he didn't like her._

When Natsu looked at Lisanna then at the girls and smirked. And said

Whoah! Whoah! Ladies calm down. You don't need to fight over me because I'm always yours.

Lisanna was about to protest but she was beaten when she heard the girls screaming like

I Love You Natsu-Kun!, Please be my Boyfriend,Natsu-kun! And (Blah Blah Blah).

The screaming died down when they heard the bell ringing. The girls were sad and a little bit envious because Natsu and Lisanna were classmates, and they didn't.

C'mon Lisanna, let's go. I don't want to be embarrass infront of the ladies if were late. Said Natsu.

Um. Replied Lisanna.

The girls glared at Lisanna again. They saw Lisanna slowly moving near at Natsu, they glared more harder. When Lisanna noticed that the girls were glaring at her. She turned around and mouthed, His Mine!. Lisanna turned around and walked beside Natsu again. And smiled.


	3. Meeting The Gang

While Lisanna and Natsu are on there way to there classroom. Lucy was getting her things inside her bag. Classes were about to start when they suddenly heard a loud bang. Everyone looked at the person who opened the door. The girls were screaming when they saw who that person was. It was Natsu Dragneel the famous playboy and heartbreaker and Lisanna Strauss the famous cheerleader captain. Lucy only rolled her eyes at the girls. Natsu saw this and said

Hey there babe.

Yeah, hey there. Said Lucy sarcatically. She is always used to this.

The girls glared at Lucy at how she replied at Natsu. Natsu only shrugged and took a sit in front of Lucy and Lisanna sat next to Lucy. Lucy noticed that the girls are still glarring at her, she only shrugged it off and talked to Lisanna.

Why don't you try talking to Natsu. He's nice and kind. Said Lisanna with a small smile.

Yeah, but his a PLAYBOY and a HEARTBREAKER. Said Lucy with a frown.

So what? Why don't you just try? I'll talk to Natsu to stop flirting at you and and talk Lisanna with a bright smile.

Yeah, I guess. Said Lucy hesitantly. She isn't sure if this is a right idea.

Before Lucy can talk more with Lisanna. The teacher came in and classes started.

* * *

*Timeskip ~Canteen~

Nee, Lucy

Yeah, Lisanna?

How about we try it now?

I'm not sure

It's alright I'll be there with you and I want you to meet the rest of the gang. Said Lisanna with a bright smile.

The rest of the gang? Ask Lucy.

Yep, the rest of the gang. Said Lisanna

Ohh.. Ok. Said Lucy

Oh! There they are. Said Lisanna while pointing at the table two rows behind.

Lucy looked at where Lisanna was pointing and look. She was shocked who the gang saw Erza and Levy there with the rest of the gang.

Hey! Minna. I'm here. Said Lisanna with the bright smile.

Hi Lisanna. The gang said.

Guys! I want you to meet someone. She's a classmate of mine and I want her to be part of the gang. Said Lisanna with pleading eyes.

The gang looked at each other and asked

Who's the girl?

Lisanna pointed at Lucy and said

This is Lucy,Lucy Heartfilia, She's a co-cheerleader, my classmate and my bestfriend. And I want to have her in the gang. Said Lisanna with the bright smile.

Lucy looked at the gang nervously. The gang looked at each other and agreed. Lucy sighed then smiled and Lisanna hugged Lucy tighty.

Lucy meet the gang, I already know that you know Erza and Levy so were starting with the guy next to Levy. Lisanna said while pointing at the black-haired guy. Lucy looked at the guy.

This is Gajeel Redfox, he's a football player and has a crush on Levy. Said Lisanna with a grin.

Hey! Gajeel said with a blush evident on his face.

Lucy looked at Levy and smirked. I'm so gonna tease her later. Lucy thought.

Next to Gajeel is Juvia Lockser,She's the school's swimmer, she won gold every year and is obsessed with Gray so stay away from Gray as much as possible if you want to be alive. Lisanna whispered the Last part.

Lucy-san stay away from Gray-sama if you want to be alive. Said Juvia while clingingon Gray protectively.

y-yeah okay. Said Lucy nervously.

Well anyway, next to Juvia is Gray Fullbuster, the captain ball in football and a stripper. Said Lisanna with a smirk.

I am not. Gray protested

Gray, your clothes. Said Lisanna still smirking

Wahhh. Said Gray while finding his shirt.

Hahaha. Natsu Laughed.

A tick suddenly appeared on Gray's forehead and looked at Natsu with a death glare.

You wanna start with me,flamebrain

Natsu stopped laughing and looked at Gray with a death glare too.

What'ya gonna do, Iceprick

Ahh… Gray-sama. Said Juvia while looking at Gray shirtless.

Before a fight can start Lisanna coughed , Natsu and Gray looked away at each other. Then Gray looked at Lucy

Hi there, Lucy. Said Gray now with a shirt

Hi Gray. Said Lucy with a smile.

Gray blushed and Juvia noticed it and glared at Lucy saying Love-rival. Lucy only sweatdropped.

Now back to intruducing. Next to Gray is Natsu Dragneel, I already know that you know him since his a famous playboy and heartbreaker but his actually nice and kind and the famous captain ball in basketball. Said Lisanna with a faint blush. The others may not see it but Lucy did. Lucy smirked and think of a plan on how to tease Lisanna.

Hey there,Luigi. Said Natsu with a smile.

A tick suddenly appeared at Lucy's forehead and looked at Natsu with a glare.

It's Lucy, L-U-C-Y said Lucy still glaring at Natsu.

Natsu laughed and Said. Yeah, yeah Luce. I'm just joking.

Yeah,yeah whatever said Lucy while rolling her eyes.

Lisanna looked at Natsu then at Lucy and thought. This isn't going to be good.

Lisanna coughed again. Before an akward silence might occur.

Next to Natsu is Loke Celestial, another playboy and heartbreaker but his much more worse than Natsu. Said Lisanna

Hey there, princess. Said Loke while kissing Lucy's hand.

Lucy looked at Loke with a disgusted look and gently pushed Loke away.

Gomen ne, Loke but can you please stop I HATE playboys and heartbreakers. Said Lucy still a disgusted look on her pretty face.

Gray, Natsu and Gajeel laughed.

The second girl who hasn't blushed at Loke. You're one of a kind bunny-girl. Said Gajeel with a smirk

Bunny-gir?! Lucy thought.

You're really something, Lucy. Said Gray with a smile.

Love-rival! Said Juvia while glarring daggers at Lucy.

Lucy only laughed nervously and looked away.

You're one awesome girl,Luce. Said Natsu with a grin.

Lucy felt a warm feeling inside her but shrugged it off. Lisanna who was behind Lucy, glarred at Lucy. She felt jealous but shrugged it off. Lisanna thought that she should just let it go. Since it was Lucy's first time to meet the gang. Lisanna calmed down and joined the gang.

But if she did that again. I won't forgive her. And later I'll tell her I like Natsu so she could stay away from him. Lisanna thought.

Lucy smiled and laughed. This was her first time to have so many friends in he entire life. Since she was locked inside the Heartfilia Manor. She enjoyed every moment with the gang. Even though the gang is crazy she still enjoyed there because there so lively.

I must thank Lisanna later. Thought Lucy

The bell rang and that signaled them that it was time to go to class. The gang said farewell at each other then split up.

* * *

**Gomen ne, if it sucks**

**I was in hurry Gomenasai Minna but I hope u enjoyed it.**

**I'll update later since It's almost our exams.**


	4. Promise

**~Timeskip~ **

**Lisanna's POV**

When the bell rang. I hurridly packed my things so I could go see Natsu, but before I could go someone called me. I frowned at first but when I saw who called me, my frown was changed into a smile.

Hey Lisanna! Called Lucy. I faced Lucy and replied with a smile.

Oh hey! Lucy. What's up?

I just want to thank you for introducing me to the gang. Said Lucy with a bright smile.

Well…you're welcome.. I see you enjoyed being with the gang nee?. I said still with a smile.

Yeah, and you're right Natsu isn't such a bad guy afterall. Said Lucy with a faint blush when she mentioned Natsu. Lucy's blush was so faint that no one could noticed it but Lisanna did and slightly frowned.

I think Lucy might like Natsu and I don't want her to end up with him, I want Natsu to be mine. I know I'm selfish but I have to do this for me and Natsu's sake. And I think it's about time I tell Lucy that I like Natsu so she could be conscious when she's with him. I thought

Nee Lucy, Can you keep a secret?. I said to Lucy with a fake smile.

Sure, I promise I won't tell anyone. Said Lucy with a smile.

I like Natsu. So can you please stay away from him. Said Lisanna with an evil smile.

Okay, I will stay away from Natsu but can I atleast still be friends with him. Said Lucy with a small smile.

My plan worked. She will finally be far away. While me and Natsu are cuddling 'till midnight. I thought.

Fine, just don't flirt with him. But when I saw you flirting with him you know what's going to happen Heartfilia. I said still with an evil smile.

Okay, I promise. Said Lucy now frowning.

I hugged Lucy and said

You're really are my bestfriend. With a fake smile

Lucy hugged back for a second and pulled off. Lucy got her things and left. While Lisanna was only grinning by herself.

**Lucy's POV**

Nee Lucy, Can you keep a secret?. Said Lisanna with I know is a fake smile.

I noticed that Lisanna's smile was fake. So I acted that I didn't not and played along.

Sure, I promise I won't tell anyone. I replied although Lisanna's smile was fake mine's real.

I like Natsu. So can you please stay away from him. Said Lisanna with an evil smile.

I was so shocked when I heard that I need to stay away from him. Yeah, I know that she has a crush on him but why is it like this. I may like Natsu but she hasn't have the right to make me stay away from Natsu. She isn't Natsu's girlfriend. That's what Natsu told me. In my head I was so furious at Lisanna but outside I look like I didn't care so I replied

Okay, I will stay away from Natsu but can I atleast still be friends with him. with a small fake smile.

Fine, just don't flirt with him. But when I saw you flirting with him you know what's going to happen Heartfilia. Lisanna said still with an evil smile.

WHAT THE HELL?! How can she even think of me like that. Me flirting with Natsu?! THE HELL…. Yeah, I may like Natsu but flirting WHAT THE F*** is she thinking, GOSH!. And what will happen you b****! I ain't no f****** scared you a******!. I thought but now really furious but still I only frowned and replied with an OKAY, I promise.

Lisanna hugged me and said

You're really are my bestfriend. With a fake smile

I hugged back for a second and pulled off. I got my things and left. While Lisanna was only grinning by herself.

* * *

** Finally! Chapter 4 is here hahaha lol ^_^**

**Anyways please wait for more chapters next month since i'm busy preparing for my graduation**

**Finally! I'm graduating in Gradeschool**

**Please follow ^_^**


	5. Author's note

**a/n: Hey guys! Sorry that I didn't update this story for a very very very long time. I just graduated in Grade School . I'm very very very sorry minna~san to make it up to you I will be making a one shot or an ongoing story…. It depends if I don't have plans this summer =)….. soo hot here in the Philippined ='( hahhaha…. Anyways please stay tuned **


End file.
